The Summertime Conundrum
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story starts a few weeks after Leonard left for the North Sea and sees Penny and the gang getting on with their lives without him. It will also see how everyone helps Sheldon with his idiosyncrasies and then possibly expand into a saga of stories.
1. Chapter 1

**The Summertime Conundrum**

This story starts a few weeks after Leonard left for the North Sea and sees Penny and the gang getting on with their lives without him. It will also see how everyone helps Sheldon with his idiosyncrasies and then possibly expand into a saga of stories.

**Chapter 1**

Penny, comes out of her apartment, locks the door and goes to knock on for Sheldon.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm not gonna wait all day for you, I have to get to work and so do you"

"I'm coming Penny, let me just grab my sonic screwdriver pen"

Some rummaging is heard from inside the apartment and then Sheldon comes out and locks the door.

"Sonic Screwdriver Pen?"

"Yes, you see Penny, the Sonic Screwdriver is one of the Doctor's gadgets from Doctor Who. It can do anything except, kill, wound or maim"

"Really, anything?"

"Yes, it can put up shelves, cause explosions, resonate concrete, fix light bulbs, however he mainly uses it for opening doors"

"That's fascinating"

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No"

All of a sudden Penny comes over a bit ill and Sheldon asks "Penny, you don't look so good, you're not contagious are you?"

"No Sheldon, I'm not, I just think it's something I ate"

"You went to that seafood restaurant with Amy and Bernadette last night didn't you?"

"Yes ... no ... maybe"

"Is it a yes or a no?"

"Yes"

"I told you all not to go, none of you had had seafood in a while and I told you it might upset your digestive system"

"Yes Sheldon, you did, do you mind if we stop off at the pharmacy?"

"I guess not"

"Thank you, now come on"

A few days later Amy and Bernadette go round to Penny's for a catch up and when they get in there they see that she is still unwell.

"Sheldon told me a few days ago that you were ill, he said it was food poisoning" said Amy.

"It is"

"Penny, if it was food poisoning it should've cleared up by now" commented Bernadette.

"Bernadette, what are you saying?"

"Is there a possibility that you might have a umm ... bun in the over?"

"You think I'm pregnant?"

"Well you have been vomiting and you did say you've been tired and you've been to the toilet 3 times in the 45 minutes we've been here"

"Yeah Bestie, those are all signs of pregnancy"

"Maybe I should take a pregnancy test"

"I have one" said Amy who then pulled a pregnancy test out of her bag.

"Err Amy, why do you have a pregnancy test?"

"Oh we thing one of the monkey's at the lab is pregnant and human pregnancy tests work on primates"

"Thanks, Amy, I'll be back in a couple of minutes"

Penny then takes the test off of Amy, goes to the bathroom and emerges two minutes later.

"Well, what's the verdict?" asks Bernadette.

Penny then proceeds to turn the test stick around and they see that's its two blue lines.

"I'm pregnant"

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What am I gonna do?" contemplates Penny who sits down on the couch between Amy and Bernadette.

"Whatever you want to do, we'll support you Bestie, won't we Bernadette?"

"Of course we will"

"You guys are the best"

They have a group hug. Meanwhile next door the guys are playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a with Wil Wheaton filling in for Leonard.

"Thank you for filling in for Leonard Wil" says Sheldon.

"You're welcome"

"Mountain Elf" says Howard who lays down the relevant card"

"Hellhounds" continues Raj

"Colossal Serpent" says Sheldon

"Rotting Zombie"

"Zandor, Wizard of the North, I win" says a happy Howard.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" asks Wil.

"Well usually after we play Mystic Warlords of Ka'a we watch TNG" explains Sheldon.

"Oh right, do you mind if I suggest an episode for us to watch?"

"Go ahead"

"How about Final Mission?"

"But I wanna watch Ménage à Troi" complains Raj.

"We could always watch both" suggests Howard.

"Let's do that, Raj, you're closest put in the disk"

In Penny's apartment Amy and Bernadette are still trying to assure Penny that everything will be ok.

"What about Leonard, I can't tell him, he'll just come straight back and I can't let him do that, I can't let him throw away a great scientific opportunity"

"You could always not tell him"

"Amy's right, you could just leave it a surprise until he gets back, I mean you'll only be 20 weeks then and nowhere near ready to give birth"

"Okay, but there's one person who I'm more concerned about right now"

"And who's that?"

"Sheldon"

"You see that's where you got a problem"

"Amy, your his girlfriend, what do I tell him?"

"Well you need to tell him, he's gonna need as much time as possible to get his head around it, but I don't know how to tell him, can't help you there, sorry"

"I think I know someone who can help us"

Back with the boys, who are watching the final scenes of Ménage à Troi when Picard promotes Wesley who then walks onto the bridge in full Starfleet uniform.

"You know I always enjoyed filming with Patrick, he's so good to be around on a set, he just sets you at ease"

When Wesley walks onto the bridge in a proper uniform Wil makes the comment "You have no idea how happy I was to be out of that grey space suit, it was so uncomfortable"

When the episode ends Howard asks "This is the fan in me asking, but did you guys ever get up to any pranks or anything on set?"

"Not really, we didn't get up to many pranks, but there was this one time we cracked an egg on Patrick's head, we were more musical than pranky. Now go on Raj change the disk, Final Mission is one of my favourite episodes".

"Sure"

While watching the episode Wil makes comments again and at the end of it he says "I was so sad to leave, but I wanted to concentrate on my studies"

The next day Penny, Amy and Bernadette knock on a door and woman answers it - its Mary Cooper, Sheldon's mom, the girls are in Texas.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Penny, honey, what are you doing here and with two friends no less?" asked Mary.

"Hi Mrs Cooper, this is Bernadette, she's Howard's wife and this is Amy, she's ... well, actually she's Sheldon's girlfriend"

"My Shelly, are you serious?"

"Yes ma'am, I am in a relationship with your son"

"Hold on a darn tooting minute, there's a relationship agreement isn't there?"

"Yes ma'am"

"None of that ma'am nonsense, I'm Mary, no come on in you three and sit down"

The girls then go and sit down and a few minutes later Mary joins them putting a pitcher of homemade lemonade and 4 glasses on the table for them to help themselves to.

"So what's troubling ya'll that got you to come all the way to Texas?"

"Well actually it's nothing to do with these two, it's to do with me, they've just come for support" explained Penny.

"Go on, I'm listening"

"Yesterday I found something out about myself that is gonna affect mine and Leonard's lives especially but it will also gravely affect the life of your son and I'm not sure how to tell him this news"

"Oh honey, you're pregnant aren't you?"

"I am yes"

"Well first of all congratulations and second you are in so much trouble with Shelly"

"I know"

With the guys in the apartment who are taking a break from playing Guitar Hero.

"So, do you know where the girls have gone?" inquired Raj.

"Absolutely no idea, Amy just told me that she and Bernadette were taking Penny out to take her mind off of Leonard"

"Yeah, but who cares where they are, now we can freely do all the things we like that they don't without hearing them complain"

"I hear ya, so how's up for a little World of Warcraft?"

Back in Texas, the girls are sitting with Mary Cooper talking when Missy comes in the front door followed by a man.

"Hey momma, look who I found? Penny?"

"Hi Missy, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"It's complicated"

"I know that feeling, this is my brother George, George this is Penny, she's Shelly's neighbour in Pasadena and I'm sorry, I don't know your names"

"Talk about that in a minute, first I wanna hug my son, I ain't seen him in a long time"

"Hi Mom"

George and Mary then hug hello"

"Hi, I'm Bernadette, I'm married to Howard, one of Sheldon's friends"

"And I am Amy Farrah Fowler and am currently in a relationship with your brother"

"Sheldon, you're in a relationship with my brother, are we talking about the same Sheldon Lee Cooper?" questions George

"Yes"

"So Penny, what are you doing here?" asks Missy

"We're actually here to talk to your mom about how to tell Sheldon a big bit of news that I know he won't be happy with"

"You've got a bun in the oven haven't you Penny?"

"Yeah"

"Sheldon's gonna be mad at you"

"Yeah we've already established that, but how do I tell him?"

"You need to tell him as soon as you get back for starters"

"Yeah my mom's right, tell him as soon as and make sure he's involved as much as you want him to be so that he can get used to idea"

"Yeah, oh and he's probably gonna want to install sound proofing or some other technical equivalent to your apartment"

"You think, he'll go that far?"

"This is my Shelly we're talking about, he's extreme to say the least"

They sit and talk for a little while longer and then the girls leave to go home. A few hours later, the girls walk through the door of Sheldon's apartment.

"Hey Bernie, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, but Penny's got something to say"

"Go ahead bestie, you can do it"

"I'm Pregnant"

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant"

"How could you do this to me Penny?"

"I don't think it was planned Sheldon" reasoned Howard.

"Congratulations Penny"

"Thank you Raj"

"What am I gonna do?"

"Enough you big cry baby, this isn't about you, it's about Penny"

"What's Leonard said?" asks Raj

"Nothing, I haven't told him"

"Oh he's gonna be so happy you told us before him"

"I was thinking about not telling him, you know leaving it a surprise until he gets back, I mean I won't be anywhere near ready to give birth by the time he gets back"

"Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon"

"Would you be up to moving?"

"No"

"What about soundproofing your apartment?"

"That's exactly what your brother said you'd say"

"You've seen my brother!"

"Yes, and your mother and your sister" informs Amy.

"Why?"

"Where do you think we've been, we left really early this morning to go to Texas to talk to your mom about how I should tell you my news and then we met your brother and sister there as well"

"You did?"

"Yes, oh and your mom says don't forget to eat your vegetables and to say grace before you eat, now if you excuse me I have to be sick"

Penny then runs across the room, down the corridor and into the bathroom where she is heard by the others vomiting into the sink.

"Wait... couldn't you have done that in your own apartment?"

"No Sheldon"

"Fine, use the disinfectant to clean the sink"

"Will do"

A few hours later Penny is in her apartment and on her laptop when she gets a Skype video chat request from Leonard. She accepts it and is soon looking at her boyfriend on the screen.

"Hi Leonard"

"Hey Penny, how are you?"

"I'm good, I miss you though"

"I know, I miss you too. So what have I missed so far?"

"Well first of all I'm gonna tell you the thing I keep forgetting to say because usually we spend all of our Skype time talking about how we miss each other"

"And what's that?"

"Raj"

"What about him?"

"Well on my way back from the airport when I dropped you off, I stopped by his apartment to see how he was and he started talking to me, you know, without the aid of alcohol"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and now we can't shut him up"

"Anything else?"

"Wil Wheaton was round yesterday playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a and watching Star Trek with the guys. Oh and Sheldon believe it or not has won another science award at the University".

"Oh great, like he needed another excuse to get boast to everyone"

"Yeah, exactly what I said to the girls. So how's your work going?"

"Good, great even, I had a video chat with Stephen Hawking yesterday and he seemed really happy with the results we've gathered so far"

"Good for you Leonard"

"Thanks, oh I gotta go, my help is required"

"I love you"

"I love you too Penny, tell everyone I said hi"

"I will, bye"

"Bye, talk to ya soon"

Penny then closes down Skype and sits there for a few minutes in the quiet.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day is Friday and therefore Chinese Food night and the guys and girls are all sat down eating when Penny gets up.

"Excuse me for a minute, I need to be sick"

Penny then gets up, goes to the bathroom and comes back a few minutes later.

"It seems Penny that the Chinese Food is not agreeing with you today, this does happen in pregnancy, not only craving certain foods but also getting a dislike for them"

"Really! I hadn't heard that not in all my years of seeing friends have children"

"Sarcasm?" Sheldon asks Howard.

"A little yeah"

"It seems the mood swings have already started"

"Sheldon, that's not a nice thing to say, apologise, now"

"You're right Amy, Penny, I'm sorry"

"It's ok Sheldon"

"Penny, because of your dietary distress, would you like a herbal tea?"

"You know what yeah, I would, thank you Sheldon, that's really nice of you"

"You're welcome"

Sheldon goes into the kitchen, makes Penny her herbal tea and then sits back down in his spot.

"So Penny, have you told Dominic, you n=know about being pregnant?" asks Bernadette.

"Who's Dominic?"

"Oh he's the boss at the Cheesecake factory and no Bernadette, I haven't yet, I'll tell him tomorrow at my shift".

"Oh Penny, before I forget, I have something to tell you"

"What is it Sheldon?"

"When is it okay for the soundproofing people to install the necessary equipment in your apartment?"

"Monday, I guess, that's my next day off"

"Brilliant, I'll tell them to arrive at 10"

Later on that day while the guys are playing video games Penny, Amy and Bernadette go over to Penny's apartment and Penny is pouring them a glass of wine and is about to do the same for herself when she remembers that she can't have any.

"Wine, I am going to miss you most of all"

"Here Bestie, orange juice for you" says Amy who hands her a carton out of the fridge.

"Thanks Amy".

"Hey Penny, have you booked a doctor's appointment yet?"

"Yeah, it's Monday afternoon at 2:30"

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"Yeah Penny, we're here for you"

"You guys are the best"

"We know"

Three days later Penny is sat eating breakfast in her apartment when Sheldon does his usual knocking regime.

"I'm coming Sheldon"

Penny then goes to open the door and sees that Sheldon is stood infront of 3 men - the soundproofing guys.

"Penny this is Todd, Eric and Martin, they're here to install soundproofing in your apartment"

"Hi fellas, come on in"

"Thank you miss"

"Alright, this is the deal, I have a doctor's appointment at 2:30 so I'll be around until like 2:00, that ok"

"Sure it is miss"

"Okay, Eric, where do you wanna start?"

"I was thinking the bedroom and bathroom, that ok with you miss?"

"Sure, they're through that door there"

The three workmen head through the door to Penny's bedroom and start work and a few hours later she heads out the door to pick Amy and Bernadette up so they can accompany her to her appointment.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Parked in the car park of Bernadette's lab Penny and Amy are waiting for their friend to come out of work)

Amy: So Penny are you nervous about today?

Penny: A little, I just hope that everything is ok with the baby?

Amy: You are a healthy person so I sincerely doubt that anything will be wrong. Oh, hey, there's Bernadette.

(A few moments later Bernadette gets into the car)

Bernadette: Hey guys

Penny: Hi Bernadette

Amy: What she said.

Bernadette: Amy, are you trying to be cool again?

Amy: ... Maybe.

Bernadette: Don't! Alright Penny, I'm all belted up.

Penny: Okay then, let's go.

(A few minutes later they arrive at the Obstetricians and go up to the reception desk)

Receptionist: Hello, what can I do for you ladies?

Penny: Hi, I have my first appointment today.

Receptionist: Alright, can I have your details please

Penny: Sure

(Penny gives her details to the receptionist and then she takes a seat next to Amy and Bernadette)

Bernadette: Are you excited?

Penny: Yeah, a little bit.

(The three girls then smile at each other)

Penny: I know that we're a long way off yet but I wanted to ask you girls something.

Amy: What is it Bestie?

Penny: Will you two be godparents?

Bernadette: Seriously, you want us to do that?

Penny: Well not just you, I was gonna ask the guys as well, so what do you say?

(Amy starts to cry)

Penny: Amy, are you crying?

Amy: Yeah, it's just, I've never been asked to be a godparent before?

Penny: Listen, if you carry on crying, you're gonna set me off, ok

Amy: Ok

Penny: So what do you say, will you do it, both of you I mean?

Amy: I can't think of anything I'd rather do

Bernadette: I'm in as well

Penny: I love you guys.

(Then a woman and her husband are escorted out of an adjoining room by a female nurse who looks at a clipboard and calls out Penny's name which is when the three of them follow in her into the room and see a male doctor sat on a chair next to a bed)

Doctor: Hi, I'm Doctor Taylor, which one of you ladies is in need of my services?

Penny: That would be me and please, call me Penny.

Doctor Walker: Hi Penny, why don't you take a seat on this here bed.

Penny: It's not a problem my two friends being here is it?

Doctor Walker: We only usually allow the partner to come in.

Penny: Please, my boyfriend's abroad at the minute working on an experiment for Stephen Hawking.

Doctor Walker: Stephen Hawking, really!

Penny: Yeah, he's a scientist at Caltech.

Doctor Walker: Then no, it's not a problem

Penny: Thank you

Doctor Walker: According to these notes I've been given, you've only recently found out you're pregnant, is that correct?

Penny: Yes, I've known less than a week

Doctor Walker: Okay so today is just gonna be about finding out how far along you are and then we'll go from there, ok?

Penny: Sure

Doctor Walker: What's gonna happen is that I'm going to draw some blood from you, send that off to the lab who will determine your HCG levels, they'll then get back to me and I'll let you know in a few days.

Penny: Okay. Amy, Bernadette, I'm gonna need one of you to hold my hand and both of you to keep me distracted, I hate needles.

Amy: I'm here for you Bestie

Bernadette: Me too

(A minute or two later the blood has been drawn)

Doctor Walker: Alright, so like I said, I'll call you in a few days and we'll go from there.

Penny: Thank you Doctor Walker, come on guys, let's go.

(The three friends then leave and Penny drops her friends back off at work so they can collect their own cars and they all go to their prospective homes from there)

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(A little while later everyone is at the apartment watching Star Trek: First Contact with the girls watching it in confusion. When it ends the boys animatedly discuss the films events)

Penny: Sorry to interrupt but what are the Borg?

Sheldon: Penny, has your relationship with Leonard taught you nothing? The Borg are a pseudo-race of cybernetic beings or cyborgs from the Delta Quadrant.

Penny: Oh, wait, Cyborg, that's part robot part organic life, like human, right?

Sheldon: Very good, but I'm not finished.

Penny: I'm sorry, please continue.

Sheldon: Thank you. Every Borg is linked through one mind known as the Borg Collective, meaning that no one individual exists. Their ultimate goal is the attainment of perfection through the forcible assimilation of a diverse range of sentient species, technologies and knowledge.

Penny: They sound horrible

Sheldon: Oh they are, they wreak havoc wherever they go.

Raj: Hey Penny, I forgot to ask, how was your appointment earlier?

Penny: Okay, all they did was draw blood to send off to lab so they can determine how far along I am and then we'll go from there.

Howard: Guys, I've just finished hooking the laptop up to the TV and sent a text to Leonard so any second know we should be getting a video chat request.

Penny: And remember, DO NOT tell him I am pregnant, I don't want him to know.

Sheldon: You want me keep a secret?

Penny: Yes Sheldon, and if you do, I'll buy you a new comic, ok?

Sheldon: Okay.

Howard: Guys, I got the request, shall I accept?

Penny: Uh-huh

(Seconds later Leonard comes up on the screen)

Leonard: Hey guys

Everyone: Hi Leonard

Raj: Hey buddy, how's everything going?

Leonard: Wow, it sure is weird to see you talking comfortably infront of the girls without alcohol.

Raj: Tell me about it, I'm still finding it strange.

Amy: Leonard, you never answered Raj's question. how is everything in the North Sea?

Leonard: Oh, right, it's good, great even, so far everything's going as planned.

Bernadette: That's good to hear.

Penny: How are you finding living on a boat?

Leonard: Easier than I thought, easier than living with Sheldon anyway

(Everyone except Sheldon laughs)

Sheldon: I resent that, I'm pretty easy to live with

Leonard: Trust me, you are not.

Sheldon: In what ways am I not easy to live with?

Leonard: Where do I start? The bathroom schedule, the insane rituals and don't get me started on the whole food thing.

Sheldon: What food thing?

Leonard: Sheldon, you only eat the same food, week in, week out.

Sheldon: What about anything can happen Thursday?

Leonard: You don't take part in that?

Howard: Let's leave the arguing there shall we?

Leonard: Fine, what's been going on with your lives?

Bernadette: Well my lab's just been given a research grant.

Leonard: That's fantastic Bernadette, congratulations.

Amy: We just watched a Star Trek

Leonard: Which one?

Howard: First Contact

Leonard: I love that one, the drunk scene with Deanna and Riker is my favourite bit. So are you going to comic con next week?

Penny: Yes actually, and us girls are going to.

Leonard: Really! What are you all wearing?

Raj: We decided to all go as someone from Doctor Who this year?

Leonard: Cool, which characters?

Sheldon: I'm going to be the 4th Doctor.

Amy: Sarah Jane Smith

Howard: I'm gonna be the 11th Doctor

Bernadette: Amy Pond

Raj: The 10th Doctor

Penny: And I'm gonna be Rose, oh and Stuart's coming as well.

Leonard: Who's he gonna be?

Penny: I forgot

Sheldon: He's gonna be Captain Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Institute.

Leonard: Nice.

Penny: If you were here, who would you like to have gone as?

Leonard: Truthfully, The 10th Doctor

Raj: Then I would've gone as like Rory, or perhaps Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart.

Leonard: That would've been nice, you guys will have to take lots of pictures for me and tell me all about it afterwards.

Penny: We will.

Leonard: Cool, oh, I gotta go, I'm being called, see you all again soon

Everyone: Bye Leonard

(Leonard disappears from the screen and Penny runs off to the bathroom to be sick)

Sheldon: I know what you mean, I sometimes feel like being sick after talking to Leonard.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(When Penny gets back from the bathroom, she retakes her seat and then get everyone's attention)

Penny: Guys, there's something I wanna ask, I've already asked Amy and Bernadette and I'm sure Leonard would agree with me but I would like all of you to be godparents when the time comes. What do ya say, will you do it?

Raj: I'm in

Howard: Me too

Sheldon: You actually want all 5 of us to be godparents?

Penny: Yeah, you're mine and Leonard's best friends, and I know you'd help to keep this baby on the straight and narrow, which means Howard, when he or she is 21 you are not to take him or her to one of those bars you like.

Howard: Fine.

Penny: Sheldon, will you do it?

Sheldon: I suppose I do have a lot of knowledge I could share with this infant, yes I will do it also.

Penny: Thank you, thank you, thank you, all of you.

(Two days later Penny is called in to see her doctor, this times she just takes Amy as Bernadette is busy at work)

Penny: So doc, what's the verdict?

Doctor Walker: Congratulations Penny, you are approximately 3 weeks pregnant, we'll be able to tell exactly when you have your first scan.

Amy: Hold on, three weeks, that's how long Leonard's been in the North Sea

Penny: It is isn't it?

Doctor Walker: Who's Leonard?

Penny: The father, so what's next Doctor Walker?

Doctor Walker: Well in about 7 weeks you'll have your first scan, we'll be able to tell how far along you are and when the baby is due then. You'll have another scan at 20 weeks, when we'll be able to tell you for certain what sex it is. A third scan at 30 weeks to make sure the baby is growing normally and provided there are no complications you'll have no other scans.

Penny: Okay, that sounds fine by me.

Doctor Walker: I have a list here of all the things you should and shouldn't do while pregnant, if you'd like it?

Penny: Oh there's no need to worry about that, all 5 of the godparents as well as the father are scientists, but I think I'll take it anyway.

Doctor Walker: Here you are then, now you're free to go, just make sure you book and appointment for 7 weeks time.

Penny: I will, thank you.

Doctor Walker: Your welcome.

(Penny and Amy leave and go to the reception desk)

Receptionist: Hello ladies, what can I do for you?

Penny: I need to book a 10 week scan for 7 weeks time.

Receptionist: Sure, just hold on a sec. I've got the 26th of July at 12:30, is that ok?

Penny: Yes it is.

Receptionist: I'll book that for you then.

(Seconds later the receptionist hands Penny a piece of paper with the date and time of her appointment and she and Amy head out to the car)

Amy: How are you feeling Bestie?

Penny: Hungry, can we stop by IHOP on the way home, I have a craving for pancakes.

Amy: Sure

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(A few days later the girls are all sat in Penny's apartment and have just finished watching the first Sex and the City film)

Penny: That is like one of my favourite films ever.

Bernadette: Mine too, I love that part at the beginning when all the girls catch up.

Penny: I like that part too, what was your favourite part Amy?

Amy: I don't get it

Penny: Get what?

Amy: The film

Bernadette: What about it?

Amy: I found it to be shrill and deeply shallow.

(A silence befalls the three friends)

Bernadette: So Penny have you decided what you're gonna do?

Penny: What do you mean?

Bernadette: Well this apartment isn't gonna be big enough for you Leonard and the baby, cause you know he'll want to move in.

Penny: Ah, you see, I've thought about that, I figured we'll be okay in here for a little while and then when Mrs Grossinger leaves, we'll move in there, it's bigger than this place but still in the same building so other parts of our life won't change.

Amy: Mrs Grossinger, she's the woman in 2a right?

Penny: Yeah

Bernadette: She's leaving!

Penny: Yeah, I was talking to her yesterday and she said she's going on a cruise around the Caribbean in a few months, which docks in Miami, and when it gets back there she's gonna stay, moving in with her sister or something.

Bernadette: I suppose Sheldon will have to look for a new roommate then.

Penny: Oh I pity that poor sucker.

Amy: Maybe I can convince him to let me move in.

Penny: That would be good for everyone, I wish you luck with that Amy, just don't say anything yet, I wanna talk to Leonard about all of this when he gets back in a few months.

Bernadette: When does he get back by the way?

Penny: Well he's away for 4 months so the end of September.

Amy: And you're not gonna say anything about the baby until then?

Penny: No, I wanna tell him face to face

Bernadette: It would be funny to see his face when you turn up at the airport with your little baby bump, cause you'll be what 20 weeks then, so you'll have a small bump.

Penny: I'm gonna get fat, thanks for reminding me.

Amy: You could never be fat bestie.

Penny: Well I'm gonna try not to be, I'm gonna do my best to not put on too much weight.

Bernadette: That means less trips to IHOP

Penny: Hey!

Bernadette: You've been 3 times in the last 5 days.

Penny: I know, they're just so good.

(The three girls laugh. Meanwhile the guys are at the comic book store)

Howard: This is weird

Raj: What is?

Howard: Being here at the Comic Book Store without Leonard

Raj: It is a little

Stuart: Hey guys, what can I do for you?

Sheldon: Have you got the new Green Lantern?

Stuart: Sure, I saved it behind the desk, knowing you'd want it?

Sheldon: Thank you Stuart, that was nice of you

Stuart: You're welcome

(A little while later when the guys are paying for the stuff they bought)

Stuart: So you heard from Leonard? How's he doing?

Sheldon: As well as someone can be on a boat

Raj: Ignore him, he's okay

Howard: Yeah he said everything was going good and that the work was going well

Stuart: Cool, tell him I say hey next time you talk to him

Howard: Will do

Stuart: Bye

Sheldon: Goodbye

Howard and Raj: See ya

(The guys leave the Comic Book Store)

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(A couple of weeks later it is Anything can happen Thursday and everyone is sat in the apartment, eating Italian Food and waiting for Leonard to contact them for a video chat over Skype)

Penny: Sheldon, what do you think of the Italian food?

Sheldon: The pasta provides carbohydrates for energy, the cheese provides calcium for bones and teeth, the meatballs provide essential proteins an fats and the sauce provides vitamins and minerals.

Penny: But does it taste good?

Sheldon: Yes

Amy: What you got there bestie?

Penny: A Piero Grande Pizza, it's really spicy and sooo yummy.

Bernadette: It's a bit big to have all to yourself isn't it?

Penny: Hey, I'm pregnant

Howard: Guys, Leonard's on line

Penny: Well hurry up and accept his request

Howard: I'm doing it

(Howard clicks accept and then Leonard's face comes up on the T.V. screen)

Leonard: Hi guys

Everyone else: Hey Leonard

Penny: How are you? How's everything going?

Leonard: I'm great, though the sleeping on a moving vehicle has taken a bit of getting used to and with regards to the experiment, everything's fine, yesterday we had a video chat with Stephen Hawking and he's pleased with our results so far.

Penny: I'm so happy for you Leonard

Leonard: Thanks, enough about me, what are you guys doing, it's anything can happen Thursday right?

Raj: We're eating Italian food ...

Amy: And then we're going to watch a film to be chosen by Sheldon

Leonard: Seriously, you're letting Sheldon choose you're entertainment

Bernadette: Well I wanted us to have Italian, so we let Sheldon choose the film

Sheldon: And I choose Marvel's The Avengers

Howard: Nice choice

Sheldon: Thank you

Leonard: So apart from tonight, what are you guys up to lately?

Penny: Well I have an interview for a new commercial

Leonard: Cool, what for?

Penny: A new type of energy drink

Leonard: Good for you Penny, what about the rest of you?

Howard: NASA have commissioned me to build a new container for the fuel tank for the next shuttle

Amy: And my boss like the findings of my research so much that he's putting me forward for an award

Leonard: Congratulations, both of you

(They spend another 15 minutes talking about anything and everything that is going on with them)

Leonard: Oh, I'm being called, bye guys

Everyone else: Bye Leonard

Penny: I love you

Leonard: Love you to, see ya

(Leonard then goes off line)

Raj: All right then, let's watch the film

(Just over 2 hours later when the film has finished)

Penny: You know, that film wasn't actually that bad, especially with Robert Downey Jr and Chris Hemsworth

Bernadette: I know right

Amy: They are aesthetically pleasing

Penny: You got that right

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(A few days later Penny exits her apartment ready to go to work when Ay comes out of Sheldon and Leonard's apartment with Sheldon)

Penny: Amy did you stay here last night?

Sheldon: She most certainly did not!

Amy: Yeah I was just picking up something I left here, that's all.

Penny: Oh ok, well I gotta go to work, see ya

Amy: Hold on bestie, I'll give you a lift

Penny: Are you sure?

Amy: Yeah, I'm going that way anyway

Penny: Well then yeah, that would be great, my ankles are killing me.

Sheldon: A common symptom of Pregnancy

Penny: Yes Sheldon I know, I read the book you gave me.

Sheldon: Good for you

Penny: Bye Sheldon

Sheldon: Goodbye Penny

Amy: Goodbye Boyfriend, see you later for Bernadette's surprise party

Sheldon: Oh do I have to?

Amy: Yes, Bernadette's our friend, it's our duty to be there

Sheldon: Fine, goodbye (hesitates) Amy

(Sheldon then closes the door)

Penny: OMG! He almost called you girlfriend

Amy: He did, didn't he?

Amy: C'mon let's go talk in the car

(About 15 minutes later after they had thoroughly analysed Sheldon's behaviour Penny's phone buzzed)

Amy: Who is it?

Penny: It's a text, from Leonard, he says he misses me and that he loves me, what should I text back?

Amy: Give him the same message.

Penny: Okay

Amy: You know Bestie, I'm really enjoying this car ride with you, we haven't spent much time alone in a long time

Penny: I know, it's nice isn't it?

Amy: It sure is, hey did you take your anti-sickness medication this morning?

Penny: Yes, I even set an alarm on my phone to remind me to take it.

Amy: Cool, hey we're here.

Penny: Okay, thanks again for the ride.

Amy: You're welcome, what time does your shift finish?

Penny: 5, why?

Amy: You have no way of getting home

Penny: Oh right, yeah, you don't have to pick me up as well, I'll just get the bus

Amy: No you don't, I'll come get you at 5

Penny: Thanks Amy, you've been great

Amy: You're welcome, now go, if we stay chatting, we'll both be later for work

Penny: Right you are, see ya

Amy: Bye

(Penny then leaves the car and Amy drives away. With Bernadette in her lab, Howard walks in a bunch of flowers)

Bernadette: Hey Howie, what are you doing here?

Howard: These are for you, you thought I'd forgotten your birthday didn't you?

Bernadette: Yes, oh Howard, they're beautiful

Howard: Those purple ones are Larkspur and they're the birth flower for July

Bernadette: That's really thoughtful of you, oh, thank you, I love them

Howard: Good, now come on, we're gonna pop home, put these in water and I'm gonna treat you to a wonderful day.

Bernadette: What about work?

Howard: Don't worry about that, I swung it all by your boss first

Bernadette: You've thought of everything haven't you?

Howard: Yes now come on, I got a whole lot planned

Bernadette: Okay, let me grab my coat and bag

(She does that)

Howard: Ready?

Bernadette: Yeah, let's go

Howard: You got it

(They leave)

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(Several hours later Amy, Penny, Raj, Stuart and Sheldon are all in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, waiting for Howard and Bernadette to arrive)

Stuart: Thank you for inviting me, I usually spend my nights alone watching cartoons.

Raj: Stuart, you are our friend

Sheldon: I wouldn't go that far

Raj: Ignore him, he's crazy, you are here to help us celebrate our mutual friend's birthday.

(A few moments later)

Amy: Hey bestie, how are you feeling?

Penny: Okay, just try not to drink wine around me.

Amy: Will do

Sheldon: So why do we have to do this again?

Amy: Sheldon, we've gone through this, it's a surprise party for Bernadette

Sheldon: I know that, but why do we have to have it here?

Raj: Because, that's how Howard has planned the day.

Penny: Yeah, he's giving her the perfect day, he's taken her shopping, out for a meal and for a makeover, and now we're throwing her a party.

Raj: Guys, I just got a text from Howard, they just got out the car, so places people.

(They all go to their allocated hiding spots. Meanwhile Howard and Bernadette enter the building and they have both had makeovers)

Bernadette: So what are we doing here, I thought we were gonna go home and have sex?

Howard: We will, but don't you wanna show your new look to everyone, they're all up there having a movie night.

Bernadette: Sure, let's go

(They arrive at the door, knock and no one answers)

Bernadette: That's weird

Howard: They must've gone out to get the food, hold on, Sheldon gave me a key in case this happened.

(Howard gets a key out of his pocket and opens the door, it's dark, they turn on the light and everyone jumps out of their hiding places)

Sheldon, Stuart, Raj, Amy and Penny: SURPRISE!

Penny: Happy Birthday Bernadette

Bernadette: A party, for me

Howard: Yeah, what do you think Bernie?

Bernadette: You are the best husband ever

(Bernadette kisses Howard)

Raj: Get a room you guys

Sheldon: Happy Birthday Bernadette

Bernadette: Thank you Sheldon

Sheldon: Can I offer you a beverage?

Bernadette: Sure, I'll have a glass of Red Wine please

Sheldon: Coming up, Howard, would you like anything?

Howard: No thanks I'm good

Amy: Bernadette, you look great

Bernadette: Thanks, I had a makeover.

Stuart: I hope you don't mind me coming

Bernadette: Why would I?

Stuart: Never mind

(There's a knock at the door)

Bernadette: Is there someone else coming?

Howard: There was no one else on the list

(Sheldon answers the door it's a guy holding flowers)

Flowers Guy: Flowers for Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz

Bernadette: That's me

(Bernadette takes the flowers and thanks the guys who then leaves)

Bernadette: Howie, they're beautiful

Howard: They're not from me

Raj: Who are they from?

(Bernadette picks up the card from the centre of the bouquet)

Bernadette: To Bernadette, Happy Birthday, from Leonard. Ah, that is so sweet, I will have to thank him next time we Skype.

Raj: Enough of this, let's party

Everyone apart from Sheldon: Woo!

(Every then begins to enjoy the party, even Sheldon to a degree)

**End of Chapter**


End file.
